Diverter valves used in plumbing fixtures are typically employed to divert water flow within fixtures to a desired outlet. Various diverter valves are used, for example, in tub/shower fixtures to divert flow from the bath tub faucet to the shower head above the faucet.
The popularity of recreational vehicles and trailers used for camping has resulted in an increased market for a recreational unit having on-board bathing facilities similar to the bath and shower fixtures used in the home. The transfer of fixtures manufactured for the home into the camper unit environment has not, however, been a practical exchange.
There has been a need for shower stalls and shower fixtures that meet space and cost limitations for such uses.